Eternally Shattered
by future-best-seller
Summary: Edward makes Bella choose between him and Jake. What happens when she and Jake get married five years later? Will Edward stay in the shadows as he told Jake he would? Or will he stop the wedding and rescue Bella, from what he thinks is a mistake? E.P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

Eternally Shattered

By: Kaylee Szakacs

Prologue

She had that look on her face. I could tell. She gets very quiet when she sees something. She becomes a stone when it's something horrible. Alice wasn't even breathing. She had developed the talent of drawing. Not to mention she had a photographic memory. The pictures could stay perfectly visible in her mind for weeks, sometimes months. Today, at this precise moment, she was the stillest I had ever seen her. If I shaved her head, undressed her, and closed her eyes, I could pass her off as my first sculpture.

I felt worried. Alice only got that scared when it regarded one person. The person who had stolen my heart and the person who made Alice come up with the craziest plans. Alice finally came back from her vision and whispered three little words.

"Bella is dying."

Chapter 1

It was finally over, well for Bella I mean. I would have to start all over again, once my family moved on. Bella demanded that we signed each others yearbooks before anybody else. I was having the hardest time deciding what to say. But then it hit me, like raindrops on my angels head. I grabbed a pen and began to write;

_Bella_

_My love, my angel._

_The one who has stolen my heart for Eternity._

_I'm glad you had this memory._

_I love you._

_Edward._

I closed her yearbook. It was the first time I had signed one of those, although I had about one hundred. Somebody's hands covered my eyes. _I wonder who that could be? _I thought to myself. Then I heard my angel's beautiful voice.

"Guess who?" Bella said, trying to be mysterious. I grabbed her hands and slid them down to my mouth. I pressed my lips to her hot skin. That's one of the things that I would miss, once she became one of us. The way she would blush, and so emotion, I would miss it so much. However, I did promise her.

I turned around, and pressed my cool lips to her warm ones. People were staring, but who really cared. People only stare because they want what they're staring at. I wrapped my arms around her, being very careful not to crush her, spun her around. I stopped kissing her, I had to be very careful, she was so breakable. I carried her to my silver Volvo, and placed her in the passengers' seat. Before I closed the door, her eyelids dropped. _I knew it. _Even when I would "dazzle her" she always fainted. I got to the drivers side in half a second. About thirty seconds later, before I pulled out, my love slowly opened her eyes.

"See what happens to you? Look what I can do to you? Why do you want to be a villain like me?" I sighed and looked at my feet, trying to collect myself. After a few long seconds, I looked at Bella. She was smiling.

"Do you know how many times we've had this conversation? Like, it's getting very annoying. I _want _to be like you. I _need_ to be with you. Do you remember the…." She paused while she searched for the words that had escaped her.

"Last September, when you made your family leave me." I glared at her. "I know you thought you were doing the best thing, but sometimes Vampires _can be wrong. _It nearly killed me. Charlie was about ready to send me packing. He wanted me to see a shrink for crying out loud! I can't live without you. Besides…" She paused and smiled at me. Gently placing her hand atop my own. "It would look very strange to see an old woman, covered in wrinkles, to be making out with somebody who looks like her grandchild." I chuckled. Bella could be very amusing, when she tried very hard.

"Well, I suppose I have to agree with you about one thing." I paused, mostly for dramatic effect.

"It would look very odd seeing me kiss my grandmother." She laughed; we both knew the little argument was over. I leaned over and kissed her forehead, being very careful not to "dazzle her" too much.

"Alright, we just graduated High School! What should we do to celebrate?" Bella seemed happy. I loved seeing the smile come to her beautiful face.

"Well, technically, I've already graduated high School." I added, being a little more smug then necessary. I looked over and Bella rolled her chocolate eyes at me.

"I do have an idea," I said.

"Enlighten me."

"It's a secret."

"Well, off you drive. Take me to your place of mystery." I leaned over and kissed Bella, ever so carefully. Started the ignition, and placed my foot on the accelerator.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just by taking one look at her, I could tell that she knew where we were going. I rounded the corner and began on a road less traveled on. Before long, I could see the house, my house. Soon to be Bella's house also. Bella became very confused. "Um…. Why are we going to your house? I was sure that we were going to the meadow." Bella said as I stopped the Volvo.

"The element of surprise is powerful gift." I stepped out of the car, and rounded to the passengers' side. I opened the door and Bella stepped out. I was almost halfway up the stairs when I heard the car door slam, and running feet on the gravel. She caught up to me and tangled her fingers in mine.

"Ready?" I asked her, staring at her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Ready for what?" She looked very confused. I opened the door and lead her in. I closed the door every so quietly, when I heard a deafening scream.

"Bella!" Esme screamed at the top of the stairs. She almost tripped running so fast down the stairs. I expected that from Alice, but not from Esme. She was so classy. She was over-reacting way too much. Bella would be able to tell. She was very intelligent, for a mortal.

"I've missed you so much, Bella." She wrapped her arms around Bella.

"Um Esme…. I saw you yesterday." Bella said dumbfounded. Esme didn't respond, instead she hugged her tighter. I could see my love struggling for air.

"Alright Esme, that's enough. Bella needs to breathe, not like _us._" I said with a faint smile upon my lips. She let go, and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Come on Bella, follow me." Esme said proudly and dragged Bella towards the dinning room. Her fingers we still tangled in mine. So I got dragged along with them.

"Esme, what's going on?" Bella said as we entered the dinning room. Esme looked directly towards me.

"Edward?" Bella said, turning her gaze to me. I smiled a small smile, and let go of her hand.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said cheerfully. "I knew that you were coming." A huge smile came across Alice's face.

"Hi Alice. How are you? Well, since I saw you at school?" Bella asked she seemed very confused.

"I'm doing great, Bella! Perfectly excellent! Come sit beside me." She grabbed Bella's wrist and skipped to her chair. I was watching Bella so much, that I forgot that everybody was there. Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were already sitting around the table. Bella sat between me and Alice, while Esme joined Carlisle. He looked very serious, they all did. Bella looked around, staring at all the Vampires surrounding her.

"Ok, will somebody please tell me what is going on?" Bella pleaded. She reached for my hand and I let her have it.

"Bella, we need to talk to you." Carlisle began, never losing the serious stare on his face. As Carlisle spook, Alice and Esme joined us with the serious looks. As if they were trying to fool Bella, which they were. It was all part of the plan, to throw her off. It was cruel, but it had to be done.

"Bella, we have to talk to you and you must take this very seriously." Carlisle's look of stone was scaring Bella, I could tell. She was squeezing my hand tighter then ever. She was very scared.

"Carlisle, what is going on? I mean, Alice looks very serious. That hardly ever happens except when it's life or…." Bella stopped. She realized what was going on.

"Is this about the…Werewolves?" Bella gulped and looked at me while she finished her sentence. I would give anything to know what she was thinking about. She looked at Carlisle. He gave one subtle nod. Bella started crying. I could tell she was thinking something completely different.

"Bella," I started, grabbing her chin to turn her head. "What do you think that Carlisle is talking about?" Bella nodded her head.

"Something terrible has happened to Jacob." Carlisle immediately interrupted her.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with Jacob that I know about," he quickly glanced at Alice and she confirmed what he had just said.

"However, it does involve Jacob. Bella I know that Jacob is one of your closest friends, but you are spending much too much time with him. Edward, would you like to continue?" I nodded. Bella turned to me and whispered, "I'm scared." I kissed her forehead and continued what Carlisle was saying.

"Wait, before you start," Bella turned to face Alice. "Alice, how can you see if Jacob is okay? I thought you couldn't see Jacob." Alice smiled.

"I can't see werewolves, but I can see the werewolves' friends, and family. Billy seems to think that Jacob is alright."

"Bella," I started. She turned to face me again. "It kills me to make you do this, and the last thing I want to do is cause you pain, but it is time you made a decision. I want you to know that what-ever you choose, I will always love you. I want there to be no pressure in your decision. I will _live_ with what-ever you decide." I emphasized _live. _I hope that she would realize that my live would continue, even if she picked that mongrel.

"We will give you some privacy." Esme declared. They all stood up. Esme and Alice kissed the top of Bella's head as they walked out.

"Bella, if you choose him, I will be out of your life again. Alice will remain a part, if you choose. Think of the life you could have with a mortal. You could have children, even grandchildren. You could live a life filled with memories. But you should know this, you will not become _one of us._ I'm not trying to hurt you, but he can love you properly. You won't be in danger. You will age gracefully." I finished. That put Bella over the top.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! YOU PROMISED! I WAS GOING TO _MARRY _YOU! HOW COULD YOU DANGLE ME ALONG LIKE THIS?" She was yelling and crying uncontrollably.

"Bella, my angel, please calm down." I reached for her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Edward, I c...can't do this anymore. I'm s…sorry." She ran out of the house. That was the last time I saw Isabella Sawn.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Just so you know, this is my first fanfic. Please R&R and be harsh if it's nessecary. If you have any ideas, let me know.

Chapter 3

Bella's Point of View

I honestly didn't know how I would get home. I guess I could walk, it wasn't that far. _Well, _it was a long way away, but I really didn't care. I needed to burn off some anger I possess towards Edward Cullen. This time it's over, for good. I honestly didn't care. He obviously didn't love me enough to make me one of him. I was so mad; I had hardly noticed that I was crying. My sleeves were soaked from mopping up my tears. I hardly noticed how far I had walked, until I heard a car slow down behind me. I really hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around, absolutely flabbergasted.

"Jake?" Despite my better judgment, I ran into his arms, and I broke down. He held me tight, I was crying. If I had stopped crying, I had started again.

"Bella, what did that Blood-sucker do to you?" I didn't answer; I couldn't speak. He didn't ask me again for an answer. All I did was cry, and he held me, he was very patient. We stood there for what seemed like hours, until he picked me up and took me over to Billy's truck. I guess he didn't like the motorcycle anymore, but I didn't care. Nothing meant anything anymore. It felt like that time about a year ago when he left me, for he first time. He placed me in the front seat and walked over and sat on the drivers' side. We dove around for a long time, but I recognized where we were going. After a while, we reached his house in La Push.

"Bells, can you walk, or do you want me to carry you?" I regained enough strength to speak.

"N...no J…jake, I can walk," I said as I opened the door. I slammed it, a little harder then required. Jake didn't say anything. We walked inside and we sat down on his couch in the living room.

"Bella, what happened? What did _he _do to you? I mean the last time I saw you like this, it was about a year ago, when they all left." I got a chill down my spine.

"H…he w…wasn't going to c…change me, he never was. And they all knew." Jake grinned slightly, but his face became a stone as I looked up.

"Bella, I'm so sorry this happened to you. It kills me to see you like this, but I guess now is a good time to tell you." Jake swallowed hard; I knew this was going to be very hard. I was questioning whether or not I could handle it.

"What is it Jake?" He sighed

"Bella, remember the time I told you that I loved you? Well it was kind of bigger then that. Bells, since the moment I could, I imprinted on you. It's been so hard for me to see you with, with a bloodsucker. Somebody so different from me and me family. I've loved you since the moment I saw you, and now that he's gone, maybe you and me…." I sat there, staring at my feet. How was I supposed to respond to that? I mean, it wasn't even three hours since I saw Edward for the last time.

"J…Jake, I d…don't know. I mean, of course I love you, but it's too soon. I mean, I just need some time. Maybe in a while or something." I flung my arms around him, he hugged me back. But it wasn't one of his usual back-breaking hugs, it was sweet. Like a hug that you would give somebody if they were away for years. Then the question came to my head, how was this going to affect the future?


End file.
